Mr.Management～Management tte Tanoshii！～ (song)
Mr.Management～Management tte Tanoshī！～ (Mr.Management～マネジメントって楽しい！～ lit. Mr.Management～Management is Fun！～) is a 2019 song by the TSUKINO PRODUCTION Managers (Kanade Tsukishiro, Dai Kurotsuki, & Fumihiko Haiduki). Overview The lead song from the manager's single of the same name. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * *Fumihiko Haiduki |-|Kanji= 大きな月を眺めたMONDAY 週の始まりはあっちゅーまです 立ちっぱで朝揺られて　寝ぼけた目こすってる 突如メールが届いたTUESDAY スケジュール入れ込む　素敵な案件 めまぐるしくスペクタクル ワクワクはめくるめく 主役はきみさ！きみこそスターさ！ 他でもないきみが 僕らのヒーロー！だれかの憧れ！ ツキのツイてるMr.人気者さん！ マネジメントって楽しい！ きみの夢はぼくの夢だから 努力後悔いとわない！ だれの為？ってきみの為だから ひとりきりじゃ見れない　夢を　きみと　きみと ずっと　ずっと　見たいよ 汗水垂らしお仕事WEDNESDAY 気がつけば朝で「お疲れさま」です ミーティングルームで居眠り… って、そんな場合じゃないなぁ… 立ち食い蕎麦で早食THURSDAY エナドリ飲み干し　目覚まし3分で はるばる沿線まで　乗り過ごしは禁物！ 週末飲み会　肩並べたFRIDAY 月夜のガード下　自慢し合うのも たまにはいいかな？ お酒はほどほどにしーてっ！ 気づけばあの日から時は流れ 思い出も歳も重ね 都会できみに出会って運命を感じたのが 昨日の様だと感じているけど まだまだ　これからだから もっときみに輝いて欲しい… 休日返上！土日はいらない！ ツキのツイてるMr.人気者さん！ マネジメントって楽しい！ きみの夢とぼくの夢だから 絶対絶対叶えたい！ だれの為？ってきみの為だから ひとりきりじゃ見れない　夢を　きみと　きみと ずっと　ずっと　見たいよ Kanji provided by MoonlightSelenia on Tsukiuta Wiki. |-|Romaji= Ooki na tsuki wo nagameta MONDAY Shuu no hajimari wa acchuuma desu Tachippa de asa yurarete　neboketa me kosutteru Totsujo MEERU ga todoita TUESDAY SUKEJUURU irekomu　suteki na anken Memagurushiku SUPEKUTAKURU WAKUWAKU wa mekurumeku Shuyaku wa kimi sa! kimi koso SUTAA sa! Hoka demo nai kimi ga Bokura no HIIROO! dare ka no akogare! TSUKI no TSUIteru Mr. ninkimono-san! MANEJIMENTO tte tanoshii! Kimi no yume wa boku no yume dakara Doryoku koukai itowanai! Dare no tame? tte kimi no tame dakara Hitorikiri ja mirenai　yume wo　kimi to　kimi to Zutto　zutto　mitai yo Asemizu tarashi oshigoto WEDNESDAY Ki ga tsukeba asa de "otsukaresama" desu MIITINGU RUUMU de inemuri... Tte, sonna baai janai naa... Tachigui soba de hayagui THURSDAY ENADORI nomihoshi　mezamashi sanpun de Harubaru ensen made　norisugoshi wa kinmotsu! Shuumatsu nomikai　kata narabeta FRIDAY Tsukiyo no GAADO shita　jimanshiau no mo Tama ni wa ii ka na? Osake wa hodohodo ni shi~te! Kidzukeba ano hi kara toki wa nagare Omoide mo toshi mo kasane Tokai de kimi ni deatte unmei wo kanjita no ga Kinou no you da to kanjiteru kedo Madamada　korekara dakara Motto kimi ni kagayaite hoshii... Kyuujitsu henjou! donichi wa iranai! TSUKI no TSUIteru Mr. ninkimono-san! MANEJIMENTO tte tanoshii! Kimi no yume to boku no yume dakara Zettai zettai kanaetai! Dare no tame? tte kimi no tame dakara Hitorikiri ja mirenai　yume wo　kimi to　kimi to Zutto　zutto　mitai yo Romaji translations by MoonlightSelenia on Tsukiuta Wiki. |-|English= On Monday, when I was gazing at the large moon The beginning of the week feels like it went by so fast Swaying in the morning as I was standing still, rubbing my eyes because I was half-asleep On Tuesday, when all of a sudden a mail came Putting a wonderful job offer into the schedule A hectic spectacle The excitement makes me feel dazzled You're the leading character! You're definitely a star! Not others, but you Our hero! Someone's object of adoration! Mr. popular with over the moon luck! Management is fun! Because your dream is also my dream I won't regret putting great efforts in this! "For whose sake are you doing this?" It's for your sake A dream that can't be seen alone, with you, with you I would like to always, always see it with you On Wednesday, working 'til drenched in sweats When I realized, it's already morning and people are greeting me for the morning Sleeping in the meeting room... Oops, it's not the time for that... On Thursday, eating quickly at the standing soba noodle bar Finishing up energy drinks, waking myself up in 3 minutes Going all the way to the railway line, I mustn't miss the ride! On Friday, having a drinking party and sitting shoulder to shoulder Under the guard of the moonlit night, I guess sometimes it doesn't feel bad to boast about each other's idols? But we'd better be moderate in drinking~! When I realized, time has flies Memories and years are piling up Even though I felt it was just yesterday when I was thinking that our meeting in the city feels like destiny We still have a long way to go As I want you to shine even brighter... Giving up my vacation! I don't need weekends! Mr. popular with over the moon luck! Management is fun! Because it's to realize yours and mine dream I definitely, definitely want to realize it! "For whose sake are you doing this?" It's for your sake A dream that can't be seen alone, with you, with you I would like to always, always see it with you English translations by MoonlightSelenia on Tsukiuta Wiki. References Category:Songs Category:Dai Kurotsuki songs Category:Kanade Tsukishiro songs Category:Fumihiko Haiduki songs